In a conventional network, a wireless connection between a base station and a user equipment (UE for short) is a direct wireless connection, that is, a single-hop network connection. A relay technology is to add one or more relay nodes (RNs for short) between the base station and the UE, where the relay node is configured to perform signal forwarding once or multiple times on a wireless signal sent by the base station before the wireless signal reaches the UE. When an RN is provided between a base station and a UE, the base station may be referred to as a donor eNB (DeNB for short), and the base station also controls the RN. By taking simple two-hop relay network architecture as an example, a wireless link between a base station and a UE is separated into two wireless links, namely, one from the base station to an RN, and one from the RN to the UE, so as to obtain a higher link capacity and better coverage. The wireless link from the base station to the RN may be referred to as a backhaul link, whereas the wireless link from the RN to the UE is referred to as an access link.
At present, the industry is looking for an effective implementation manner for handover an RN among multiple base stations when the RN moves.